


break my arms around the one i love

by agenthacktivist



Series: skyeward star wars au verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, F/M, Romance, as always, grant and thomas make me feel things, in which skye turns ward's world upside down, the skyeward anidala au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthacktivist/pseuds/agenthacktivist
Summary: skye and ward living out their story, as they always do - this time per anakin and padmé.you have been warned.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> title is from daughters of the soho riots // the national (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3_YrOULNY0) 
> 
> "it was written that i should be loyal to the nightmare of my choice" - joseph conrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She steps in front of the shelves near the entrance, looking carefully and slowly at everything ugly there as if to find some beauty in it. He would do anything for even just the chance to be looked at like that. But Watto does tell him that his wishes are often unrealistic. He leans against the register and tries to keep his cool. 
> 
> Shouldn’t be too hard — _right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song on repeat: human by aquilo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnQQqcGqrWM)

Grant Douglas Ward.

 

He has had so much sand thrown in his face for the past 15 years of life that he doesn’t know if weather can do anything else. Not like he’s been able to test that theory on any other planet, but. He’s pretty sure it’s true.

 

Ward breaks through the worst of it just in time to reach the door into Watto’s shop and unlock it. It’s the first week of the month, and that means it’s his turn to open the place every morning. Pilots should be coming in within the hour to buy the junk they need. To get off this god forsaken planet. To make something of themselves.

 

They should be so lucky.

 

Ward has been working his life away for Watto since birth. His parents had owed the “businessman” so grand of a debt that he requested their future children as payment. Thomas had been ten years old when Watto sent a bounty hunter to collect him. His parents seemed to have done nothing to resist Thomas’ capture while Ward was at school. And since they apparently have no backbone, they handed over Ward dutifully to Watto when he was five years old the next galactic calendar year. Thomas was gone from Tatooine by the time Ward was brought there. Rose was dropped five years after Ward, via carrier, with no explanation. Watto refuses to speak much as to why Thomas is gone. He let it slip one evening that the kid moved on to another life - and good riddance. But Watto won’t give Rose and Grant even a slip up anymore. He just reminds them that they are his, _forever_. No need to ask any more questions.

 

Ward can’t help but feel a pull in his chest when remembering how protected he felt with Thomas. His brother was incredibly forgiving, and was always patient with Ward even when he didn’t deserve it. It feels to him like a crime against humanity that he only got to spend five years with his older brother. Maybe the load on his shoulders wouldn’t be as heavy with him here. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to keep it together for Rose if Thomas was here. He wishes his brother could have gotten to know Rose and cared for her wellbeing in that way only he could. Ward finds some solace in knowing Thomas has a chance of making something of himself now, out of slavery and out of Tatooine. He doesn’t have to deal with the beatings Watto gives out when business is bad.

 

And — he doesn’t have to deal with the sand.

 

Ward glances around the junk shop as he enters, making sure everything is in the right place. The stock room is closed and locked, as Rose always makes sure it is, and the items seem to be untouched since she closed the door last night. Rose has always been incredibly efficient in her work. She sticks to the stock room - taking inventory, managing the numbers and checking in items to be shelved or sold out the back door. While Grant is a natural in understanding who people need him to be to land a sale, Rose is brilliant in understanding how the shop needs to be run to keep the business running smoothly. She is so diligent as Grant’s right hand man that she even adjusts the numbers when he steals parts from the shop for his projects at home. She’s too young and too innocent to deserve this kind of life, but she faces it all with strength and resiliency.

 

Ward always takes the beatings for her.

 

Today, hopefully, he won’t have to. He tries to shake away thoughts of his siblings as he sets his keys and backpack down on the counter by the register. Rose should be here soon and he promised to try and have some numbers for her to crunch by the time she’s finished helping Watto with an errand. He’s aiming for at least two sales before she walks through the door. He tries not to think about how landing sales and keeping Rose alive are the only things keeping him going. Finishing that droid at home tonight so it can speak seems like a nice addition to his agenda. He needs some more uplifting conversation to partake in before he spirals even more into himself and can’t pull it together to make a sale or put a smile on Rose’s face. Maybe the protocol droid will turn out to be of some assistance in that area. He turns to the pathetic excuse for a credits register and spends the next hour before sunrise making sure it’s ready to take on the day. He always has to be.

 

*

 

The bell at the door rings, informing Ward that someone has just decided to stop into the space junk . He stands at attention towards his first target of the day. He watches a human male, middle aged, walk casually in through the door. The man nods at him politely before taking interest in some items at the back. He wears a dark brown robe that touches the floor with a tan tunic underneath - and carries something ancient in his being as he moves. Ward’s gaze follows the man until he senses something moving closer to him from behind. Someone. Ward turns quickly to make sure one of the kids in town isn’t trying to steal from the junk shop again; Rose covered for the kids last week while Ward was gone when they were caught stealing to survive. The fresh scars on her back are the reason why Ward makes sure they steal from somebody else next time. But it’s not the town kids back for more.

 

_It’s a girl._

 

She hasn’t noticed him yet, having entered behind the man Ward was just watching. The girl is engrossed in making sure she sets her eyes on everything for sale in the room. He has never seen anything quite as captivating on this entire planet as the woman in front of him. She steps in front of the shelves near the entrance, looking carefully and slowly at everything ugly there as if to find some beauty in it. He would do anything for even just the chance to be looked at like that. But Watto does tell him that his wishes are often unrealistic. He leans against the register and tries to keep his cool.

 

Shouldn’t be too hard — _right_?

 

*

 

There is no lukewarm path from here forward. These two will change the course of centuries.

When Grant Douglas Ward of Tatooine takes in all that is Queen Skye Johnson of Naboo, the Universe sighs.

Many possible futures present themselves.

Balance _will_ be brought to the Force, one way or another.

A dynasty is to come.

 

Some things are meant to be.

 

*


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he meets a girl, a queen, with fire in her heart and purpose in her step. she looks divine. he will die for her. 
> 
> otherwise known as: grant ward meets skye with no last name and immediately wants to give her his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song on repeat: perfect by ed sheeran (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UQzJfsT2eo)

*

 

Ward has always known one thing: _Tatooine is where dreams go to die_.

 

But today, he’s here - and he’s gaping at an angel posing as a human woman.

 

So there is obviously some flaw in his belief system.

 

She has her hair down, long, boundless, in curls and braids that seem to shape her very existence and not just her body. She’s wearing plain blue clothes and a tan working vest that does nothing for her but everything for him. The young woman is very obviously uncomfortable, glancing around the junk shop now like she’s not sure what to make of it.

 

He unconsciously shifts towards her from his spot leaning against the register and realizes he should probably ask her if she needs anything. From him, Grant Ward, Watto’s mostly obedient eldest slave. Who cares if this woman is the most beautiful creature he has ever seen? She’s a potential customer, and he has a job to do.

 

“Are you an angel?” He inquires of the young woman - not entirely of his own accord.

 

He’s heard the pilots speak of the most beautiful women in the world. They're from the planet of Iego and are always referred to as the Angels, or Diethem. He’s gathered enough to know that these women have enough beauty and kindness to make grown men cry. And although Rose would be the first to tell Ward he isn’t entirely grown yet, he could _definitely_ see himself tearing up if this woman ever left his sight.

 

“ _What_?” She laughs, turning towards him, rewarding his gracelessness with a smile.

 

“Do you need help with anything?” Ward recovers quickly, trying to save face. “I’m, uh, here to serve.”

 

It’s better in this situation to pretend like his inept personal social skills aren’t important or necessary for this work - because, technically, they aren’t. He should have remembered that already. He is just whoever he needs to be to serve Watto and make a sale. Most of the time.

 

Her wide smile turns into a mischievous grin as she answers. “I’d really like some assistance in understanding why you just asked if I was an _angel_.”

 

She’s clearly not going to let him off the hook that easy.

 

“Well, I just - the pilots in town often talk about how the beauty of Angels is incomparable. And I’m not able to compare your beauty to anything or anyone I've seen in all my life."

 

 _MY GOD_ , he thinks — he’s lost his grip. _This girl works fast_.

 

They gravitate towards each other and her broad smile returns.

 

“You’re interesting. Funny, in a weird way.” She then looks up at his face, only coming up to the place an inch above his shoulder. “And tall.”

 

“I’m just what I’m required to be.”

 

“Are you a slave?”

 

He immediately recoils and leans back towards the register, his face going blank. _Not really_ , he thinks. _I’m a survivor_.

 

“I’m a _person_ \- and my name is Ward.”

 

She closes her eyes and looks down for a moment, a bit ashamed at her tactlessness. She didn’t mean to offend him in any way — slavery is an outdated, heinous custom to her. Her people abolished the practice centuries ago. She was only curious.

 

“I’m sorry, I — I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I just wanted to get to know you better. I’m not from here and I don’t really understand how all of this works.”

 

He cracks a small smile at her. “I know all too well how this works.”

 

She turns towards where her companion is moving out to the back junk yard. Ward follows her gaze, and hears Watto’s screeching voice come in from the wind - _Great_. He was kind of looking forward to seeing how much more he could possibly screw up this conversation.

 

“I think Coulson’s looking for a specific hyperdrive generator for our ship. We’re grounded for the time being. How long have you been here?” She brings his attention back to her, away from the increasingly tense conversation happening in the back.

 

“Most of my life. I think the reason why Watto hasn’t sold me off is because I’m pretty impressive when building things. I often serve him by putting together some fixtures for the shop when I’m not in charge of selling product. I'm sure he also wants me alive so he can bet on me in the pod races. I can fly and I can assemble. That's it, really. My little sister is great with the rest of the business stuff, but I’m mostly just good with my hands.”

 

 _Why is he telling this woman about his life?_   Ward stares at her, slightly baffled, after explaining his situation. He immediately tries to clear his face so she doesn’t see how weak he is for this strange new feeling of human connection. All of a sudden, he wants to tell her his deepest secrets and he wants to shield her from everything this planet always brings. It’s the most he’s felt for someone other than his blood in his entire life.

 

She’s _gotta_ be an Angel.

 

Coulson returns, looking slightly agitated and very distinctly without a hyperdrive generator. Watto follows him, with the typical money hungry look in his eyes; he fixes the small hat on his head and heads for the stock room, grumbling. “Time to go, miss. We have some thinking to do.” Coulson passes by the woman and she gives Ward one last glance before turning away; if Ward didn’t know any better, he’d think it was almost longing.

 

Rose startles Ward by jumping on the counter and sitting, settling in next to him. She must have came in with Watto — he hadn’t noticed.

 

“What’s her name?” She asks Ward, a bit teasingly, when he moves his eyes to the woman again as she reaches the door.

 

“I actually don’t —

 

_Hmmm._

 

“MISS! Can I get your name?” He steps forward quickly and yells before she leaves his sight. He can’t believe she didn’t introduce herself. He can’t believe he just yelled at her like that.

 

She pivots just outside the door.

 

“It’s Skye.”

 

“Just Skye?”

 

“No last name.”

 

He pauses, considering that for a moment. He’s never met anyone without a family name before.

 

Is that a blessing or a curse?

 

 _Skye_ ’s enigma status continues.

 

Her and Coulson didn’t find that part to fix their ship, after all. Maybe he’ll get to figure her out before she leaves this desolate place.

 

“Okay, Skye with no last name. Safe travels. Good luck finding that part.”

 

“It was nice to meet you, Ward.” She gives him one last smirk before she runs after her companion, lifting up the side of her mouth.

 

Absolutely ruining him.

 

“IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU, TOO!” He screams at the door when she definitely can’t hear him. _Smooth, Grant. Stellar._

 

“So….. can I make fun of you now, or at the end of the work day?” Rose laughs and Ward has just enough dignity to look offended. “This is why I stick to my numbers. Seeing you trying to be yourself is truly a tragedy.” Rose slaps him on the shoulder, hops off the counter and heads towards the stock room.

 

Ward smiles at the ground, hoping Watto won’t make his day too much worse because they lost that sale.

 

 

He has something new to live for.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IT BEGINS. 
> 
> grant ward is always so whipped for skye, it's such a pleasure to witness.
> 
> rose will never let him live this down. 
> 
> * 
> 
> thank you so much to @klutzy_girl for being an amazing beta!
> 
> & @serenitysea for helping me plan out this massive mess. <3 
> 
> next chapter should be up soon, so subscribe! xx


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which: grant ward is a force prodigy, skye has an attitude problem, and rose ward is the scariest cutie to ever cute. oh, and - coulson and ward’s relationship will never be great in any universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song on repeat: soldier by fleurie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVuLs5gBFhw)
> 
> thanks to @klutzy_girl for beta-ing! xx

It was Ward’s turn to lock up tonight. According to Watto, the chore of opening the shop in the morning also entails locking it up at night. Rose and Ward are expected to be home all evening preparing the next day’s meals while Watto goes to the one bar in all of Mos Espa to gamble. He’d probably have better luck with the scoundrels always sitting in Mos Eisley, but…

 

Ward just hopes that Watto wins.

 

After taking one last look at the inventory, Ward closes the door and sets the lock. The sandstorm is picking up again, as usual. If he doesn’t get home to Rose quick enough, he’ll have to sneak into someone’s house or shop to avoid getting hurt. He covers his eyes and heads towards the direction of their shelter, pushing forward through the current of dirt and clay.

 

Ward makes it about five steps away from the shop before he envisions Skye again. She’s been taking up residence in his mind since that morning. He only has the chance to wonder where she is now for a second — he uncharacteristically slams into a group of people in front of him and loses his train of thought.

 

“Hello, my young friend.”

 

Ward lets his hands fall from his eyes to see Coulson standing in front of him.

 

Right next to Skye.

 

Who he just slammed into.

 

 _Grant Ward: 0 for 2_.

 

“Hi, uh — Sorry. The sand is always cruel in this weather so I was covering my eyes. I should know better than to walk home blind.” He tries to shield his eyes by placing his hands on either sides of his face like cups. It definitely doesn’t work.

 

Coulson looks at him, amused, and turns his head at Ward’s new shielding technique.

 

“I _guess_ I’ll forgive you if you can show us to the outskirts where we parked our ship.” Skye has to almost yell to be heard over the wind, but her smirk is back as she eyes up Ward’s position in the street.

 

“ _The outskirts_?! No way are you guys making it there tonight." Ward tries using his hands now to almost shoo the sand away from his eyes. "You’ll be gone one way or another in this storm before you manage that. Follow me to the house nearby with Rose. Watto is out tonight — he won’t mind." Skye looks at Coulson, pleasantly surprised. Ward tries not to think of how she might judge his housing situation. Everything in his life is a bit rough and the residence he shares with Rose and Watto is no different.

 

He remembers him and his sister's assignment for the evening and grimaces. "We’re making food for tomorrow.”

 

 _There he goes again with the overshare_. He absolutely needs to stop doing that. But Ward really, _really_ wants this girl to stay alive so he can get the lowdown on her. Anything he can learn about Skye, he’ll take. So far, she's seen past his existence as a simple slave. Treats him as something worth investigating. He wants to give her the benefit of the doubt. He wants to be able to return the favor.

 

Coulson speaks up next. “That would be spectacular, thank you. I’ll let my people at the ship know we won’t be returning to them tonight. I appreciate your sudden hospitality, young one. I’m sure you know best about how to deal with these winds.”

 

Ward eyes him skeptically, somehow not too happy with Coulson’s dual friendliness and tendency to be passive aggressive. He walks past them on the path to his house, touching Skye’s arm on the way. He shakes his head under his hands, sighing. _Young one? I bet he doesn’t call Skye that, and she looks within my age range. Whatever._

 

Dealing with this man will just have to be worth it. 

 

He leads them into a domed house to the right of the path.

 

The one him and Rose _refuse_ to call home.

 

“ROSIE!” Ward calls out as him and Coulson enter through the door into the foyer. Skye follows in behind them and grins at Ward's endearment for his little sister. He tries to pretend like he isn't embarrassed. 

 

“You’re here, right? We have some company, thanks to the storm picking up again.” Ward, Skye and Coulson can hear plates drop onto the counter. Rose rushes out of the kitchen to the foyer while straightening out her vest. Her smile is as bright as both of the suns that orbit Tatooine.

 

“Oh, thank the Force. Nice people taking shelter at our house. I hope you two are alright. Please come sit at the table.” She gestures toward the long dining table in the kitchen. “I’m sure Ward would rather show you guys his protocol droid project, but _I_ would like you to stay awake through dinner.”

 

She gives Ward a glare like death before rushing back to the food cooking in the kitchen. He knows exactly what that glare means — it's the _I’m only ten years old and even though I’m wise beyond my years, I have no friends or family besides you and I would really, really like these people not to be weirded out by your shit and leave_ glare.

 

Ward rolls his eyes lovingly at his younger sister and sets his stuff down on the counter, pointing to where their new guests of honor can drop their belongings on the floor. Coulson takes a seat at the table, thanking Rose for her kindness. He mentions how close she seems with her brother and asks if there is anything he can help with. Ward struggles to stop myself from rolling his eyes again just as Skye turns to him to speak.

 

“What’s this about a protocol droid project?”

 

Rose _really_ should have more faith in him.

 

 

*

 

 

The four of them are all joined at the table ten minutes later. Skye had taken great interest in whether or not the protocol droid, nicknamed Threepio, would be able to translate sarcasm.

 

To be honest, Ward had no freaking idea. 

 

But he figured she wanted the answer to be yes, so, Force help him, he said yes. He’ll always be able to figure that out later.

 

Skye picks up her fork to dig into the rice on her plate. Ward notices she seems hungrier than the rest of them — and him and Rose are barely past starving. She must not be used to whatever business her and Coulson are on.

 

She manages to stop herself from inhaling long enough to ask, “Are both of you ever allowed to leave this planet? Can you get away from here and live a free life?”

 

Rosie snorts as she piles fruit onto her plate from the bowl. “Every slave has a tracker imbedded somewhere in their body.” She answers before biting into her blue sphered food. “So, if you try to run, the tracker is set to explode and…”

 

“BOOM!” They answer together, chuckling, making light of the very serious topic. They know better than to run with that thing in, anyways. It’s not a touchy subject for them. Thomas left without exploding, so there’s gotta be a way. They’ll figure it out one day.

 

“That is.. _barbaric_.” Skye looks absolutely wretched at this reality. She drops her fork into her plate and continues, looking to Coulson for emotional support. “I do not understand how this practice can go on, considering the Republic has outlawed slavery across the galaxy —“

 

“The Republic isn’t palpable out here, Miss.” Coulson cuts her off, almost sensing her distress and ignorance about planets like Tatooine. Rose looks to Ward, urging him to wrap up the conversation on a more hopeful note. She doesn’t want Skye to have to feel the weight of their lives. Nobody deserves that.

 

“I’m hoping one day I’ll find the trackers in my sister and I, get them out, and earn enough in the pod races to get us off this hellhole. I’m the only human who can compete in them and stand a chance — so I figure that’s my way out. Maybe I’ll find out where my older brother went as well, but…. life normally isn’t that kind to us, I guess. I hope for my sister more than me.”

 

Rose looks down at her food, touched at Ward’s confession. He doesn't normally share that much of his inner psyche with her. 

 

Coulson clears his throat, looking at the wall behind Rose and Ward uncomfortably.

 

“So... you are the only human allowed on the track in town? Pod races are very dangerous _everywhere_ , you know. You must be force sensitive to survive them.”

 

Something clicks in Ward’s mind as he considers this. _Ancient, the weapon, kind but cocky, mission oriented_ —

 

“You’re a Jedi knight, aren’t you?”

 

Rose chokes on her food, staring at Ward now with her mouth wide open.

 

_“Grant!”_

 

He shifts in his seat and levels his eyes at Coulson as he replies to his sister.

 

“What? It’s just a _question_. I saw his laser sword earlier and just now realized what it is. I know the Jedi are the only ones who have them. So he must be a Jedi.”

 

Skye glances at Coulson and then Ward, her mouth trying its best not to twitch into a smile.

 

“What if I killed a Jedi and took his laser sword, young one? That puts a kink in your logic.”

 

“ _No one_ can kill a Jedi.” Ward says it with the same amount of conviction as when he says his own name.

 

He’s heard stories of the Jedi all his life — at home from his parents, and in the shop from the star pilots and gamblers who make their way into Mos Espa. The Jedi police the galaxy, worshipping the Force, using its power and spreading peace and freedom wherever they go. Ward dreamed often that he was apart of the Jedi Order. He came back to Tatooine once he had completed his training and freed all of the slaves in the quarter. Him and his siblings were reunited, somehow, even though he didn’t know how they all got back together. It didn’t matter to him how, though. It was enough just to dream it.

 

“I wish that were so, Grant. But I sense that there is no use lying to you, as we are both well acquainted with the Force. I am a Jedi, working for the Republic on a mission and have ended up stranded here. And even if you haven’t realized it yet, the Force has taken to you. That may work towards both of our goals, young one.”

 

The table falls dead silent. Everyone stops eating.

 

“The _Queen_ would not approve of us using a young man’s hopes of freedom as a means to our ends, Coulson.” Skye almost snarls at her companion and turns her whole body towards him while sitting in her chair.

 

“The Queen is not here, Miss, so I hardly see why it matters to us.”

 

Skye’s face twists back into it’s resting state after a few seconds. She plasters on a fake smile and simply states, “Well — let the record show that _I_ do not approve, Coulson.”

 

Coulson chuckles as he takes a piece of orange star shaped fruit out of the bowl on the table. Ward looks to his sister to see if she has any idea what is happening in front of them, but Rose is just as clueless as he is. He picks up his dish, stands and brings it to the sink. With his back turned to the table, he brings twice the amount of food they just made from the cupboards to the counter and puts it all on heat. _For Watto’s drunk ass when he comes home tomorrow morning_. Better more work now than more bruises tomorrow. He considers what Coulson was implying, and figures no matter the consequences for himself personally, it’s worth a shot to help out Skye. She’s feisty and kind and gorgeous and doesn’t belong here, that much is sure. He needs to help her. And it's not like things can get much worse for him and Rose. 

 

“So what exactly are you saying I could do for you, Coulson?” His back is still turned to the table.

 

“I can tell you are very strong with the Force, Grant. Stronger than most padawans ever have been at your age. If I were to tell Watto of this development, I know he would not be pleased. Scared, even.”

 

“And why is that?” Rose looks at Coulson from across the table, puzzled at what could possibly scare Watto other than future bankruptcy.

 

“Because those who are strong with the force can manipulate the minds of others. He will be afraid of Grant tricking him into taking out your trackers, giving you both a ship, or even worse — the business at the shop. If I tell Watto I can take Grant off his hands and avoid the potential future catastrophe, then maybe he will give me the parts I need in return at a discounted rate. For saving him from — let’s just say, _future bankruptcy_.” Coulson smiles at Rose as he stands up to bring his plate to the sink.

 

Ward twists his stance so that he is facing Coulson at the counter.

 

“What about Rosie?" His voice rises as Coulson's words sink in. "I won’t leave here without her. _I can’t_. She's all I have, Jedi. Can't you _feel that_? I won’t just leave with you and never look back. No matter how many Angels you bring with you.”

 

Skye scoffs from the table as she gets up, puts her plate in the sink with a blank face, and walks back towards where the protocol droid sits unfinished. Ward thinks he hears her mumbling something about “ _the useless power of royalty and government these days_ ” as she exits the room.

 

Strange girl, that one is. He really does like her.

 

“I’m afraid I can’t take her with me.”

 

Rose stands and starts to clear the table as Grant gapes at the man next to him.

 

She refuses to look up from the place settings. She looks her age in this moment.

 

“I will barely be able to get away with securing your freedom — only because you are force sensitive will I avoid facing punishment from the Republic or the Hutts in taking you from Tatooine. Grant…. this is the only option we all have. I’m terribly sorry, but the greater good is at stake here.”

 

In Coulson’s defense, he _does_ look terribly sorry as he says his piece.

 

In Ward’s defense?

 

He _really_ doesn’t give a shit.

 

Coulson barely has time to react as Ward punches him in the face.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you didn't think coulson was going to have it easy with grant ward in this au, did you? #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> chapter four is a wip and should be up soon! thanks to all for your kind comments and for taking this journey with me.
> 
> twitter: @darthbensolo & tumblr: avengerstower.co.vu


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything hurts, or basically: dinner has gone sour & the Big Reveal is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song on repeat: brother // edward sharpe & the magnetic zeroes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s_m4C8s1P8) 
> 
> "pateesa" = "friend" in the language of the hutts on tatooine. 15 year old ward is the saltiest.
> 
> thanks to @klutzy_girl for being an amazing beta!! xx

 

Ward only gets in the one punch ( _it was a **fantastic** punch_ _though_ , _if he says so himself)_ before Rose is standing in between him and Coulson. She comes up to about where his hand is balled into a fist, still held up just below his shoulder - he's ready to throw another if necessary. 

 

Skye rushes back into the room just as Coulson speaks. 

 

"That won't be necessary, young one. I get your point." 

 

Rose rests her hand on Ward's chest, willing him to calm down. He does. 

 

"Listen, I'm just - not going to leave my sister here on her own to help your Jedi agenda."

 

"I'm not asking you to. Let's just keep this friendly, alright?" Coulson takes a step back and expels all of the tension out of his body. 

 

Ward wishes he could accomplish that without Rose having to pull it out of him. 

 

"Then what are you asking of me,  _Pateesa."_

 

At the heavy sarcasm and sudden Huttese, Rose shoots Ward an anxious glance.  _Calm. Down. Grant._

 

"I'm asking you to consider what change you can bring to the galaxy, to your _sister_ , to your home here - if you join Skye and I on our journey. And consider becoming a Jedi padawan."

 

Ward's jaw tightens but he continues to let the man speak. He doesn't like it, but Coulson's starting to come to a point here. 

 

"You have dreams, don't you? Of the future? Of the  _potential_ of the future? You can see things before they happen. That's why you have such quick reflexes in the pod races. But, young one, always remember - Nothing is set in stone. No future is guaranteed."

 

Skye's mouth is gaped open. She didn't expect Ward to be so full of fire. She also didn't expect Coulson to be so desperate and recruit him. 

 

"I know _that_." Ward grimaces. "I may be young, but I'm not an idiot. How do you know about the dreams, anyways? I've never told anybody about them." 

 

"Those strong with the Force see visions of its Future. If you dream of freeing yourself and your sister, as I expect you do, you may be able to see that start to happen on Coruscant... As a result of policy change and enforcement through the Senate. Or if the Jedi are called to bring peace to this place. But you definitely won't be able to do any of that here. Watto may be scared of you for your potential abilities, but remember: you do not have those abilities yet. And much greatness waits for you with us, I am positive of that." 

 

Ward considers this reality for a moment. It starts to sink in, for the first time in awhile, that he is only a _teenager_. Taking care of Rose and working through slavery has made him feel so much older than his years. Deep down, he knows he can't do this by himself. 

 

"One of my companions is asking Skye & I to come back to the ship to check in with himself and the Queen. Why don't you join us and think about it, young one? You do not have to make the decision this minute. Let's speak with the people at my ship and then consider our options again. Please, just come."

 

Coulson picks up his things off the floor by the door and gestures for Skye to pick up hers. 

 

"You should go, Grant. I will be fine." Rose places her hand on Ward's wrist as she looks up at him to speak. 

 

"With them to the ship or with them to the _Jedi_?"

 

"Whatever is best for you, is best for me, Grant. I know it. Thanks to you, I can always get by on my own. You've taught me that much. I may be young, but so were you. Apparently, we Wards are good at this. It's become a bit of a rite of passage."

 

She chuckles, but there is sadness in her eyes that Ward will never be able to unsee. 

 

" _Rosie_ , I - "

 

"Go on that walk to the ship. Clear your head, Grant. I always tell you a walk to the outskirts helps me think of new ways to solve problems... maybe this time, it'll work for you." 

 

Rose gives him a self satisfied smirk, with a twinkle in her eye, and swallows. She squeezes his wrist.

 

And then lets go. 

 

Skye shifts uncomfortably next to Coulson. Although she seems impatient to get back to the ship, there is a softness in her eyes when she looks at Ward. She looks younger and older at the same time as she holds his gaze. Like she knows what it means to sacrifice what or who you love at times for a purpose you believe in. Like she has learned in her life how to get in that ship without him, leave, and at one point, never think about him again. Not cry as hard for missed opportunities or failed friendships.

 

But Ward can also see that this time, she truly doesn't want to. 

 

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Fine, Coulson. I'll give you a trial run. This is absolutely NOT a guarantee I will be leaving with you... but I will come to your ship. Just to check out what you both have going on." He doesn't tell them he'd never pass up an opportunity to see a starship, downed or not. 

 

He was a pilot for the Republic Army in his dreams, too. 

 

"Alright. Then lead us to the ship, young one. If I remember correctly, we have quite the trek in front of us." 

 

Skye smiles softly at Rose as she moves to hold her belongings to the other arm. "In case I do not see you again, I just wanted to say: we appreciate your warmth, Rose Ward. If the Queen of Naboo were able, I'm _sure_ she would express her gratitude to you for treating her companions with such care. I only wish I - and, uh, the _Queen_ \- could be more of a help to your situation." 

 

Rose runs over to Skye and hugs her fiercely as a way of response. 

 

"Thank you for getting my brother to come out of his shell, Miss. I think he's gonna need you around to do more of that."

 

Ward blushes as he moves toward Coulson by the door.

 

Rose pulls at Skye's shoulder so her ear is level with Rose's mouth. 

 

She then whispers so only Skye can hear:

 

"Was it harder to be a Princess than it is now to be a Queen?" 

 

Skye jumps back a bit, and then smiles wide. She puts one finger on her mouth and whispers, " _Shhh_!" 

 

Rose giggles as steps back and then waves her brother to go out the door.

 

"I will see you soon, Grant." A piece of his soul dies a bit at her certainty. 

 

Coulson opens the door and steps out, and Grant turns to follow him until he is startled by a new voice entering the conversation - 

 

"Oh, _thank the maker_! We are finally going to leave this place!"

 

Threepio's voice breaks the silence as the protocol droid enters the kitchen. 

 

Ward chokes as Rose jumps out of her skin. Coulson looks over amusingly at Skye from outside in the doorway, seemingly unfazed.

 

Ward's open mouth and wide gaze follows to her.

 

"What? I was able to fix every toy the  _Queen_ has ever had in her life after her pets tried to destroy them all.

 

You gonna show me something new?" 

 

She walks past Ward - who hasn't moved an inch and is absolutely  _memorized_ \- and Threepio follows. 

 

"Oh, it is  _nice_ to be able to express my discomfort now! I'm sure it will come in handy on this long walk to the outskirts."

 

Rose still hasn't finished laughing when they close the door behind them.

 

*

 

"Oh,  _finally_! I thought we would never make it here." Threepio exclaims as they reach the barren part of the outskirts where a starship sits, surrounded by sand and an eery nothingness. 

 

"We  _know_ you thought we would never make it, Threepio, as you said it about eighteen times." Ward whines as Skye starts to laugh again. It's been a rough couple of days for her, and she is very much out of her element out here - but Threepio's constant complaining and the way Ward has been keeping his step in time with hers has offered much improvement. 

 

"Can we all lower our voices as I let my padawan know we are approaching the ship? If he thinks something is up, he might come out ready to fight. And none of you, little ones, really want to deal with that boy with a lightsaber - if you know what's good for you." Coulson steps ahead and presses a button on the gadget attached to his wrist. 

 

All three sigh in unison. 

 

"Okay, he's opening it up. We can't be too careful right now, Grant, as there are people on our tail after the Queen. It's my job and my padawan's job to protect her. That's what a lot of our work entails. Protecting people and democracy." 

 

Protecting a Queen? Ward thinks he would be able to manage that. 

 

Protecting democracy? That seems..... rough. As an understatement. 

 

The doors to the ship fall open and a robed figure starts to walk down the ramp, his hand at his hip. He doesn't look much older than 21, maybe 22. He has dark hair on his head, and a small braid peaks out from under the hood he has not yet taken off of his head. 

 

He removes his hood upon making eye contact with his master, not bothering to look at the rest of the motley crew.

 

"You know how much I cannot stand this place, master - I wish we could leave already. Did you find that part you need for the hyperdrive, yet?"

 

Coulson, Threepio and Skye walk onto the ramp, as Coulson starts to lecture his padawan quietly about being patient, resilient, and resourceful in their work for the Queen. 

 

But Grant Ward can't move. 

He doesn't think he'll be able to take another step again. 

 

He manages to move a foot onto the ramp and let out a heavy breath - which causes the trio in front of him to turn around.

 

Ward swallows hard. 

 

" _Thomas?"_

 

_*_

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA... HA HA.
> 
> between rose & grant's relationship, skye being a sassy little undercover genius, them already starting to understand each other, and the arrival of... you know who. this was a tough one to write, tbqh. 
> 
> so, uh.... surprise! 
> 
> thomas is officially our obi wan. 
> 
> _you were my brother, anakin...._
> 
> i'm so sorry. 
> 
> shit is gonna hit the fan next chapter so prepare for things to get wild.
> 
> twitter: @darthbensolo & tumblr: avengerstower.co.vu


	5. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grant and thomas have a _hell_ of a reunion, and the future of rose is to be decided today. tears are shed and these choices will change the course of history. skye has no idea what mess she has just stumbled into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song on repeat: brother // edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2s_m4C8s1P8) 
> 
> "the first frees himself from his sorrow and cages it as ink on paper. the second carries it as a burden and lets it pierce her heart without a word. the third runs from it as fast as his feet can carry him, and allows nothing get in his way" - the siblings three. 
> 
> thanks to @klutzy_girl for being an amazing beta!! xx

" _Thomas?"_

 

Coulson closes his eyes and leads Skye and her shocked expression onto the ship. Grant and Thomas turn to look at him, and it becomes clear that he obviously knew this was on the program for the evening. But he at least has enough respect now to leave the Ward brothers to have their own private reunion. 

 

"Grant, why are you - how did you -  _why did you_ \- "

 

Thomas cuts himself off by running down the ramp to his younger brother, full speed - embracing Ward in an airtight hug. 

 

Finally.

  

 

*

 

Coulson slips to the black of the ship with Skye and Threepio while the two young men catch up, sitting at the bottom of the ramp. 

 

"I thought I'd never see you again."

 

Ward sighs as he says it, kicking sand aimlessly at his feet. 

 

He'd spent years and years of his life expecting to never hear of his brother's wellbeing again. The mixed emotions are threatening to drown him. 

 

For now though, the one above all is relief. 

 

Thomas chuckles darkly as he shifts to look at Ward's face. 

 

"You didn't think you'd be able to get rid of me for good, did you?"

 

Ward laughs with him as he leans into his brother's side. He stays there for a few moments, the two of them content with the silence.

 

He eventually sits up abruptly, clears his throat and turns his whole body to face Thomas. 

 

"Okay, so - _spill_ , Tommy. You're wearing Jedi robes and you're definitely a lot calmer than I remember. What the hell happened to you."

 

Thomas' face loses its relaxed smile as he gathers his thoughts. 

 

"Coulson picked me up apparently right before you got here. He told me a vision from the council brought him here - of my abilities, of my potential with the Jedi. He said I was a bit young to be a padawan learner or a youngling, but my skill and connection to the force gave me an advantage over most of the others wanting a spot."

 

Ward takes in the information, considering how similar him and his brother really are. Before Rose was in the picture, he always thought about him and his brother as two parts of one whole.

 

"Coulson told me something similar. No vision, but... he seems to be impressed. Not sure if I trust him. Also, he can't take Rose, so... how can it really be an option?" 

 

Thomas pokes his arm playfully, regaining the teenager's attention. 

 

"Getting off this rock? _Dream come true_ , brother. Trust me. You've gotta come with us."

 

Ward starts to stutter out a response, but Thomas shushes him. He continues with one hand on Ward's arm. 

 

"We'll figure everything out, I promise. Take this chance and don't let go of it. I can feel through the Force that _today_... today is one that's gonna matter. Just give Coulson a chance. Give me a chance. I know I left you behind here, but.. I didn't know you were even coming, Grant.

 

Besides, if leaving you meant being actually able to help you later? I'd do it a million times. I know, deep down, you would do the same for Rose, so don't fool yourself."

 

Ward swallows as the truth hits him. He wants Rose with him because _he_ can't be alone. 

 

He knows that his little sister is more than capable of taking care of herself. He taught her that much - and there was even more he didn't have to teach her at all. She's a survivor too. 

 

"Do you really think she wouldn't _hate me_ for leaving, Thomas? For leaving her? For joining you?"

 

Ward looks his brother straight in the face when he says it, and all at once, Thomas understands.

 

He must hate Thomas a bit, too.

 

"Tell her you love her more than anything. You're doing this for her. That you'll come back for her one day. Because if I know you at all, Grant - you will. You care so much I can almost feel it radiating off of you. She could never hate you for that."

 

Thomas points to himself as he continues, his eyes shining. 

 

"And if she's _anything_ like this Ward.. she could never hate you at all, Grant." 

 

Ward wipes his eyes as he pulls his brother in for a hug. He missed being the one getting a hug instead of giving it. 

 

Thomas pats him on the back, and helps them both get up. Ward looks to the suns as they set over town. 

 

"Then tell Coulson I'm going to say goodbye to Rosie. I'll take him up on his deal. It's probably best if you stay here... she doesn't need the baggage of knowing both of us. And I really don't want her thinking I'm picking you over her."

 

Thomas shakes his head adamantly in understanding. He's never known Rose, and he knows it's selfish, but it's better if he doesn't start today. 

 

He knows he wouldn't be able to convince himself or his brother to leave if he met her. He's always got to be the rational one between the two of them; Grant runs on strictly emotion - and Thomas has learned a lot from the Jedi to help tamper his down. 

 

Ward takes his first step off the ramp, putting his hands over his eyes like a visor as he continues.

 

"Because, to be honest? I would _always_ pick her, Thomas."

 

He walks away then from his brother and towards his sister, his heart in his throat.

 

*

 

Thomas enters the ship, checking the lightsaber on his hip and shaking the sand off of his robes.

 

He calls to the upper areas of the craft. "Master, it's time for you to make that _deal_  with Watto you didn't consider telling me about."

 

Coulson appears into view, looking as nonplussed as ever. The Queen is in tow, pretending not to be interested in their conversation as she settles down into a seat near the cockpit. But Skye's been interested in the outcome of Grant Ward's life since the moment she met him. 

 

"I did not tell you, because I did not know of the nature of your relationship. I considered the possibility of your relation, but.. I could not be sure. And it is not custom for a Master to consult their padawan when deciding to take in a force sensitive child, _as you well know_ , young one."

 

 "I understand, Master. I just didn't like having to speak of your intentions and my brother's future as if I knew them."

 

"We never know the future, my young padawan. Only our own feelings. And always remember - searching them will do us more good than searching for truths in others." 

 

Thomas sighs a "Yes, Master" before leaving for his room to meditate while his brother is gone. 

 

Once Thomas has left the area, Skye looks up at Coulson as he collects what he needs.

 

"And I thought being apart of a royal family lead to secrets and drama." 

 

Coulson huffs as he walks to the door.

 

Time to scare the shit out of Watto. 

 

Calmly, of course. Irritatingly calm is his speciality. 

 

*

 

 

Rosie is attempting to get sand off of the chairs in the dining area when Ward comes in the house. 

 

She pivots towards the door when it closes and throws her arms around Ward's waist as soon as she reaches him.

 

"Thank the Force you're here, I could  _really_ use another hand with all the sand that piled up in here today. I swear, what's the point of doors and walls when all that sand finds its place in here, anyway-"

 

Ward almost thinks he can hear it when his heart shatters on the floor.

 

Better to do this quickly before he physically can't walk away. 

 

"Rosie, listen to me. I'm going to leave for the Jedi today."

 

She stills immediately, her wide eyes focused on his face as she begins to comprehend the meaning of what he's said. 

 

"Oh."

 

Ward grabs both her arms at her elbows with his hands, rubbing circles into her skin as he listens to her silence. 

 

He hopes Rose can feel the care Thomas says he radiates. 

 

She smiles softly and looks down before glancing up into his eyes.

 

"Well... I'm glad you decided to listen to me for once, but, I have to say I'm not too fond of this sudden shift in taking my advice." 

 

His eyes hold so much sorrow as he kneels down and cusps her head with both his hands.

 

"I need you to soak this up - okay, Rosie? I mean it. Listen to me, _right now_ , and remember it forever."

 

She nods fiercely as she fights back the tears threatening to pierce through her cool exterior. 

 

"I love you. _So much_. More than anything. You are growing into a wonderful person, Rosie. You're so hardworking, even when nobody asks you to be, even when you have every reason to give up and do the bare minimum. You are so much stronger, so much more well built than me, even if you don't realize it yet - okay? I swear it."

 

She grabs his hands with her own as her tears win the war. 

 

"I am leaving because if I do, I might be able to help you, to help our family, more than what I can do here. Leaving you is going to be leaving a chunk of myself, Rosie. Because that's what you are. You're like a limb to me. Losing you would be losing something essential to my being. So I need you to continue to be strong while I'm gone. For my sake, if not for your own."

 

She nods again and pulls him to her as they both fall into a sitting position on the floor, with her in his lap, suddenly exactly the ten year old she is.

 

"I _will_ come back and free you, Rosie - I promise. We will see each other again. We will all see each other again."

 

They sit in each others arms for a few moments before Rose speaks. 

 

"Is that what your heart tells you, Grant?"

 

"It is, Rosie. It is." 

 

*

After Ward peels himself off of his only sister, grabs something off the counter and walks out the door of their -  _it's not home, it isn't -_  

 

He runs. 

 

Tatooine is pitch black and strikingly dark as he heads back towards the outskirts. 

 

And he runs. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. much. ward family. angst. 
> 
> i broke my own heart with this chapter, but it needed to be done. 
> 
> oh, my ward siblings. rosie.... what can i say about rosie besides the fact that she is entirely too wonderful for her own good. she is just such a great sister and grew up way too fast, no matter how hard grant didn't want her to. my chest just aches when i think about her in this verse, still always taking the karma from her brothers' mistakes and the stain of their family. with a smile and lots of kid hugs. it's been interesting to write thomas as the older brother and grant as the younger - i know it won't be as hard when they get older and grow more into their personalities, but for now, that was a trip to try and get going, okay. thomas is normally so goofy and protective and when grant gets older thomas'll really be able to show how much of a hilarious, flirtatious mess he is (a la: obi wan). right now though, he needed to show grant how life actually works in the real world with his experience in the jedi order. so, he didn't get to do his regular thing in this chapter - and probably the next few - which was understandable for me. even as a younger brother, he was still often a voice of reason and concern for grant. this was just especially emphasized here with the situation at hand and his new role as the oldest sibling. it was also rough to get into that mindset of 15 yo grant, where he hasn't been able to _truly_ turn off his emotions yet. he's been able to do a lot of it for rose, but his love and care for her was still what drove that ability. so when he's with thomas, leaving her behind, making the toughest decision he's had to make so far in his life - it just absolutely rips him apart, and he's going to fall back into his brother's arms like a young child again. as he is definitely entitled to do at fifteen years old. i cry so much for him. 
> 
> next chapter is almost done and should be up soon! 
> 
> please leave me some ranting if you enjoyed - they make my day so much brighter and writing this journey with all of you so much more enjoyable. 
> 
> twitter: @darthbensolo & tumblr: avengerstower.co.vu


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas, grant and skye have to face their emotions head on - and try to let go of the past to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "uba wermo" means "you idiot", "karking" basically means "freaking", and "publiko" is "republic" in huttese on tatooine. these boys became fluent in their time as slaves on this planet, as necessary to live by rule of the hutts and not die a stupid, pointless death from your own mistakes.
> 
> song on repeat: kingdom come // the civil wars (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOMR_M_mgsU)
> 
> i'm so sorry for this.

Grant enters the ship, gasping for air. His lungs must be 80% sand at this point.

 

 _Ugh_ , he hates sand almost as much as he hates his life at the moment. 

 

Skye looks up at him as she sits in a chair nearby, seeming to mess with a communicator. And her eyes are _definitely_ red.

 

Thomas goes to sit down next to her, patting Grant on the back on the way there, and Ward actually flinches at his touch. He takes a step back and a deep breath. Straightens up his shoulders and looks Thomas straight in the face. Before absolutely losing it. "Please, just... Use the Force, Thomas! _Uba wermo_!"

 

Thomas walks towards him and Ward tries to push his brother's chest back in anger - but Thomas is like stone. "You must’ve learned that mind manipulation thing by now, since you’ve been gone and training to use this power since, I don’t know, _forever_ \- and that jackass Coulson won’t do it. But I need you to." Ward pauses for a second, the anger in his voice turning to agony. "I _need_ you to free her, Tommy. You don't know what it was like to have here with me. You would have needed her too.."

 

Grant swallows back tears. " _If you karking knew her_."

 

Thomas steps closer to him with sympathetic eyes. But then he turns his head in confusion.

 

"Grant, you know they will kill us here on Tatooine for interfering with the slave trade. And they would try us for manipulation of the law on Coruscant! Which is also punishable by _death_ , by the way." Thomas runs his hands through his hair, frustrated to have to hurt his brother like this - but needing him to understand the gravity of their situation. "The Council did not approve of you _or_ of Rose coming with us. The transport was also not approved by the Senate. We _should_ be able to sway them to avoid punishment in regards to you, Grant... but not with her. She's too young, and she isn't showing signs of being force sensitive. This is not the Jedi’s place, Grant. It just isn’t. You should know already that I can't. I'm so sorry."

 

Grant Ward is five years old again.

 

"Wouldn’t it be _worth it_ , though, Thomas?" His voice breaks. "For _her sake_? You know how it was to be alone here... she deserves better than that. She always has." 

 

"She does deserve to have a better life. We all did - _do_ , Grant. But me, manipulating Watto and freeing her? We would never get away unscathed, and neither would she. It wouldn't be a better life, Grant. Not if she has no family to take care of her when everything changes. Because - to me? Mom and dad gave up that privilege when they decided to trade us to pay for their sins. I will never trust them again."

 

"But we can run, she can start ov-"

 

"She’ll be on the streets, running from _Watto_ , Grant! We will be dead and gone, one way or the other. From the Republic or this place. She’ll be put right back into slavery, thanks to one of Watto's bounty hunters.. the _Publiko_ will not take care of her." Ward absolutely despises him for being so right, so much older, so _oblivious_ to how hard it will be to leave Rosie behind. Thomas sighs, "I know you must blame me for not being there for you, brother."

 

Ward gapes up at him from where he's standing, looking wounded. 

 

"I know that now. I do, Grant. But _how was I supposed to know_ that _you_ would be sent to Watto too? That our parents wouldn't at least _try_ and fight for you, after what happened to me?" Ward laughs bitterly and wipes his eyes. Thomas grabs his arm and starts again with certainty, practically pleading Grant to understand. "I thought you might be safe with mom and dad - angst ridden as ever, and stuck with their hardships, but not a _slave_ like I was. You were not there when I left Tatooine. I lived so long without you to make things bearable. I was convinced I would never see you again.

 

"Today is the first day that I know of Rose’s existence, and I have not met her. But because of how much it is clear you love her - I would already die for her.  _But not like this_. She needs us to do this the right way, Grant. And we both know Watto is cruel, but he would never kill her. As much as it makes me sick to my stomach to say out loud, he values his money and his business too much to throw away a free slave like that. We can return to her when the time is right. If I have learned anything at the Jedi temple since my start there, Grant, it’s that we do not move until the time is right. _We wait until we are ready_. Anything else, it just, it always... leads to only making things worse. And I've already made so much worse."

 

Ward loses some of the tension in his jaw as Thomas throws the final blow. 

 

"I trust in the Force and _please, just_ .. If you ever trusted me when we were kids, Grant - then _trust me in this_."

 

Thomas lets go of Ward's arm, exhausted. He takes a step back and wipes his forehead with his hand. Ward stares at him for a few seconds, taking in his brother's tormented face.

 

The teenager chokes on a sob, nods, and runs into his brother's arms.

 

"Hey.. _hey_ it's gonna be fine - we always are, Grant. She's stronger than both of us - I know that much for certain.  _It's gonna be okay_."

 

Thomas repeats this at least three times before Ward stops shaking, almost tucking himself into Thomas' robe as he lets himself feel everything.

 

 _He always has felt too much_.

 

" _HEY_ , watch the lightsaber, kid, don't chop your leg off. Now stop getting my fancy new robes wet. I just earned them." Grant lets out a wet laugh and steps back, letting Thomas grab his shoulder and lead him inside the rest area of the ship.

 

"You know, I am this close to leaving my padawan status behind.. maybe I just needed you to show up to get there."

   

*

  

Skye sits in shock, communicator still beside her, reeling from the raw emotion she's just witnessed.  The boys didn't even notice she was there. _Not sure whether that's an insult or a compliment, but..._ In her experience, endings are normally also beginnings.

 

Today is apparently no different.

 

The moment Skye met Grant Ward, she knew he was fighting something within himself. She was amused with the way that Ward acted, had begun to wonder with every conversation what he would do next - but felt like there was some part of him that he was keeping locked away. Skye had been able to pull from him, little by little, bits of truth, bits of candor. But just now she glimpsed the huge part of himself Ward was trying so hard to push down. The part of Grant Ward who faced intense trauma with his brother Thomas by his side... and then had to learn to face it by himself. 

 

But all of this repression was probably transferred over to his sister today. Always an ending in the beginning. 

 

Skye gets up to walk to her room, and muses subconsciously - _hopefully, tonight doesn't also begin an end to peace on Naboo._ The Trade Federation's blockade of ships has prevented her people from receiving aid for days now, and if the Jedi cannot help them soon - her people _will_ die. Coulson and Thomas were supposed to negotiate with the Federation Viceroy, but all the Trade Federation wanted was violence and power. Not peace or negotiation. They could have unleashed their droids onto her planet, killing thousands in cold blood, and she wouldn't even be there to join the fight. Not like her people would actually let her risk her life - the constant shielding of her identity is testament to that. But she _absolutely_ knows how to use a blaster. 

 

She dials the number on her communicator to get back into contact with her royal advisors, stopping to give her full attention to a message.

 

"Your Majesty, you _must_ hurry - our people are facing starvation, war.. the death toll is _catastrophic_. You must call me back." 

 

The communicator shuts off at the end of the message, and Skye stares blankly at the wall next to her room. Feeling so much agony for her people, but not even knowing if she can trust her own Governor to tell her the truth. She knew the moment when she escaped Naboo that her advisors and officials could now be compromised and threatened by the Federation's presence. Her eyes shift downward as she feels the weight of her shame. _She ran away_. Skye is supposed to be their  _Queen_ \- and she is stuck here, in the sand, while they are potentially exterminated. Her people think she is lost - but they must be feeling the same. She makes a vow to herself and her people not to give any more thought to these brothers, to the Jedi, or their drama. No matter how intrigued she is by them, she has much bigger things to stress about. She cannot focus on her past mistakes, either. Only on what she will do now for her planet and her people. If she has to break through that Federation blockade herself, she will. 

 

She _always_ has had an entire kingdom to rule.

  

*

 

Coulson slips back into the ship to an initial interior free of human life, having successfully gained the part from Watto for the hyperdrive in exchange for the life of Grant Ward. He sighs heavily as he slides into the cockpit, planning out the repair and meditating on what he is now coming to realize. Watto was  _terrified,_ to say the least, when Coulson explained to him how connected Grant Ward was with the Force.

 

And Coulson didn't truly realize how terrified _he_ was until he spoke to Watto about the boy's potential power.

 

He had always heard of a prophecy through the Jedi Council: that one day, a Jedi would come along so intertwined with the Force that they would bring true balance to its presence. 

 

_The Chosen One._

 

Coulson had always been a believer in this prophecy - maybe he was just naive, but it was nice to think that one day he would be lucky enough to see Jedi find peace for their galaxy through the balance of the Force. But he is beginning to realize now that Raina could have been right in her hesitance about the prophecy in the Council meetings. She reminded everyone that we cannot know if the balance would be positive, if we are right to assume that balance meant peace. Because prophecies can be misinterpreted. 

 

This boy holds power in his veins unparalleled to any Jedi he has ever met - he told Ward this belief only in reference to the padawan learners, but.. he has never felt a person's connection with the force as strongly as he has with Grant Ward. The only somewhat comparable feeling he has ever had was when he met Thomas on Tatooine all those years before. The things this young boy could do with that power? They could be unspeakable. He shakes his headashe tries to physically move his thoughts away.  _Let it go, Coulson. You did not see the prophecy yourself, you can not know of its true interpretation. But you can be hopeful in the belief that The Chosen One will do great service to the galaxy to help correct its wrongs - and isn't that what balance is really about?_

 

He begins to fix the hyperdrive, deciding they might all have spent too long on Tatooine for their own good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we okay? cause i know i'm not.
> 
> i adored making rosie into the incredibly caring, fiercely independent and always sassy child warrior that she is, and grant's heartbreak here is parallel to my own. thomas once again taking on the rational "look past your emotions and towards logic, grant" role in this chapter again - he loves to joke, he loves to kid, especially his brother, but he will say anything to ensure the safety of ward. the jedi have helped him keep a reign on his most extreme emotions, but his connection with grant cannot be severed. if one dies, the other will follow, because even though there's a rose shaped piece in the mix now - they are still two halves that fit together to make one whole. and oh, skye... she is such a dedicated queen, going undercover in this way, always putting herself in danger for her people. it's so telling that she's been stranded on a savage and unforgiving planet, definitely at risk for kidnapping and ransom, and she cares more about the outcome of her people from so many planets away. she is absolutely enchanted by grant ward and her potential connection with him - but she is her own woman, above all. one who millions depend on to keep them free. 
> 
> next chapter should be coming soon - please, as always, send me your feels or predictions or keysmashes - i'm not picky. 
> 
> twitter: @darthbensolo & tumblr: avengerstower.co.vu


	7. chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ward gives skye something she'll treasure for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, sorry for the delay in publishing this chapter - you know, drama drama drama always pokes its head in every five minutes in this god forsaken fandom. enjoy skye & ward being pure and broken. 
> 
> song on repeat: heart like yours // willamette stone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vu3n9iVqPxU)

Ward heads to his new room on the ship, Thomas having pointed him in the right direction before going to help Coulson with the controls. He settles down on the bed for a second, amazed at how the material of the sheets and comforter is the most luxurious he's ever seen - and he's only on a _crappy_ starship. 

 

His life really is going to change.

 

Ward puts down the few belongings he has on his person by the bed and takes off his shoes. He remembers the only truly important possession he carries is in the pocket of his loose, light colored pants. He gingerly takes out a black string, small silver square, and a thin black rock. He stares at them and moves them slowly between his fingers, lost in his own head. 

Those were the items he had picked up off the counter before running out the door on Rose. He closes his eyes and swallows as the pain of the day comes back to hit him again. The three items he held in his hand were supposed to represent a hope for the Ward family - something he could give to Rose to remind him that he'd always be there, and that they could tackle the future together. He quickly adds the rock and silver onto the string, having already carved out the holes for this purpose. He was so close to finishing it and didn't even really think about why he had picked it up off the counter on his way out.. he just did. But Ward was figuring out now why he grabbed it. 

 

It wasn't meant for Rose... it was meant for _Skye_. 

 

This tiny woman had him wrapped around his finger from the moment he laid eyes on her. She was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, yes, but more than that - she wanted to know about him.  _Him._ And he wanted to know about her. He never cared about _anyone_ besides his brother and his sister before Skye had walked into that shop. But everything about her intrigued him; she made him question everything he'd ever felt before. Ward was so used to being programmed at Tatooine not to care about himself - only the shop or his sister or his immediate survival mattered. But then Skye got way too close to his body and asked him about his feelings and his experiences and he genuinely wanted to share with her the inner workings of his mind. She was sweet to his sister and smarter than he ever expected. Ward knew that she truly belonged among the Angels - and he'd only known her for around 24 hours. 

 

This was a girl he wanted to follow if he couldn't follow Rose. 

 

And it was just a plus that Skye was already with Thomas when she found him on that desolate planet. Ward had a feeling it was going to be the three of them against the world someday. The world always comes for the Ward family, one way or another. 

 

He wraps the necklace in his hand, stands up off the bed and decides he might as well not waste any time presenting it to its new owner. 

 

 

*

 

Skye is pacing in her room when Ward knocks, and she startles - dramatically sighing and putting a hand to her forehead once she sees its just him.

 

"You know, you're going to give a girl a heart attack if you keep that up."  _She doesn't mention that years of being trained to always look out for people trying to rob her, steal her, exploit her because of her status should have prepared her for that._ _She's allowed to be a little off her game today._

 

"Maybe you should be a little more aware of your surroundings then." Ward stares at her from the doorway, running the necklace through both hands now, seemingly dead serious. He tilts his head in concern. "Were you crying? Earlier?" 

 

"Not that it's _really_ any of your business..." She scowls as she sits down on her bed. Skye may be amused by Ward this far and she may even enjoy his company but she knows better than to open up completely to a stranger. No matter how handsome and firm and direct he may be. "My people are in grave danger, Ward. It's taking a bit of a toll." She sighs and puts her head in her hands, frustrated beyond belief with her current situation. 

 

Ward shifts and his face softens. "I know what it's like to feel responsible for the survival of others. I know your situation is massively different, but... you must be feeling a lot of pressure right now. I think you'll be able to handle it, though. You've been holding everything together pretty well since I met you. And it's been a pretty intense bit of time since then." 

 

Skye laughs darkly in her hands and shakes her head. She sits back upwards, putting her arms behind her to lean backwards and stare at Ward. 

 

"I appreciate the empathy, Ward. You're absolutely right that our situations are not really comparable." 

 

He flinches at her words and goes to turn away, losing all courage and cool he had summed up five minutes ago. 

 

"But..." Ward stops and spins back around gently. "I can definitely see where you're coming from. Makes it easy to relate." 

 

He offers her a soft smile in response, meeting her gaze and liking the way she lifts an eyebrow and the side of her mouth at his body language. 

 

"Is there anything I can do to help? Just.... as a potential new partner. I think that's my new job now."

 

"Your new _job_? Wow, thank you. I appreciate it." Skye rolls her eyes and slides up the bed to lay and look up at the ceiling as she waits for his rebuttal. 

 

"That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to support you. Because trust me, I do. That's a quarter of the reason why I even got on this damn ship."

 

_Why are you always oversharing with her, Ward? She has to have noticed that by now. At least you're not doing anything stupid like giving her jewelry after just meeting her.... that would be /really/ awful._

 

Ward groans at himself under his breath as Skye continues to look up at the ceiling, mulling over his words. 

 

"So what _can_ you do to help me, Jedi boy? Do you know any good intergalactic trade tactics or how to break through a blockade without starting a war? Cause short of a miracle, I think that's where I need the most assistance right now. Or at least maybe more of a clear head." She closes her eyes and Ward can see the tension start to build on her young face, not yet affected by the lines of time. 

 

He takes the in and runs with it. "Well....  unfortunately, Watto kept my education pretty limited. And if Thomas or Coulson haven't been able to help you out with that stuff already, the answer probably lies with you. You just don't know it yet. I might, though, be able to help clear your head a bit."

 

Skye opens her eyes and moves to lean on her arm closest to him as Ward walks towards the bed, slowly, deliberately untangling the necklace. She doesn't protest at his candidness, so he continues. 

 

"There's an area in the outskirts of Tatooine where the sand has been changed so much by the winds and the suns that it has turned the majority of a dune into black rock. On days that I was able to get away from Watto and the shop for a little while, I would always run there. To be surrounded by that darkness but still have the presence of the suns in the background was strangely calming for me. Like all the pieces of my life were laid out in front of me and I just had to keep them together. The very existence of that black rock helped me keep enough of my sanity in the times when Rose needed me at my best."

 

Ward clears his throat before he moves on, clearly fighting the emotion from breaking through into his narrative. He looks so teenage and yet so wise beyond his years in this moment that it blows Skye away. She has to keep herself from living in his eye contact when he speaks again. 

 

"I took a bit of that rock one day when it had chipped off the edge and I took a piece of silver leftover from the making of C-3PO... I wanted to offer some of my small peace to my sister. So she would know that as she grew, she could see how I got through the pain and anxiety of our life. Know that she constantly had me and my insight to help her with whatever, whenever. I never got the chance to give it to her, Skye. But I want you to have it now. Take some of my story with you and maybe it'll give you some inspiration. And.. this way, you won't forget me." 

 

She scoffs and smiles up at him with wet eyes, absolutely touched by his gesture and the way he bared his soul to her. He puts the necklace from his hands into hers on the bed, running the tips of his fingers down her palm as he releases the jewelry. It takes a few seconds for her to stop looking at her hands afterwords and close her fist over the necklace. 

 

"Thank you, I - I don't know what to say. I really, really liked your sister. I wish she could've came with us, Ward. Rose would probably make all of this a bit easier just by being here."

 

His jaw tightens. "That is true."

 

"You're sacrificing so much.... partly to help me. I think having this piece might actually help me gain some perspective on what is important here. I owe you one, Ward. I don't think I could forget you, no matter how hard I wish I could. "

 

He backs up a few steps and nods his head as he moves through her door, taking his cue to leave. _Wishes she could?_    _Wouldn't everything be a bit easier if you could turn off emotions with a switch. At least she has some emotions for him, then - since he's already so attached to her, he couldn't bear the idea of the alternative. He feels the desire to protect her swell up in his bones when she's around._ _Maybe.... maybe that has something to do with the Force._

 

Ward turns to Skye while moving out of her room and sees her tie the necklace around her neck and make eye contact before he leaves. 

 

Ward grins as he closes her door and falls straight into Thomas' side as the ship lurches. Alarms start to blare and the brothers look at each other in panic. 

 

_Someone has finally come for the Queen of Naboo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my BABIES. skye being her sarcastic sassy soft self and ward in his usual feeling everything but trying to show nothing mode. i love being in their heads sometimes. 
> 
> next chapter should be up soon, but school is kicking my ass, so could be a bit of a delay.
> 
> tumblr: lettyjavier.tumblr.com


End file.
